bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Engineer Rescue
Engineer Rescue is a Special Mission in BMC Mobile where five Engineers are trapped in cages along the path. The player's job is to free at least one of them (or defend them all) and pass 15 rounds. It costs $450 to free each one and each one can be placed as a free tower. Engineers disappear if Bloons touch them, and pop themselves, if players haven't freed them. If players do not free at least 1 Engineer and all Engineers are gone, they automatically lose just as they would have ran out of lives, and can only choose to restart. Completing this mission unlocks the Monkey Engineer for use in-game. There is some water in the darkish waterholes of the swamp, where Monkey Buccaneers and Monkey Subs can fit in, although it's ulikely that players will complete Submarine Alliance prior to completing this mission. Strategies mr1391781243's Strategy I had a mere 1150 starting cash. Requirements * 2 dart monkeys * 2 spike factories * 1 monkey bucaneer * 1 boomerang monkey * 1 ninja monkey * 1 sniper monkey Steps # place a 1-0 spike factory beside the second last engineer monkey and don't free anything # place 2 1-1 dart monkeys clustered tightly together inside the first curve of the track # save up for the last engineer monkey which is protected with the spike factory and free it # place an 1-0 engineer in the second curve # place a 1-1 bucaneer in the first pond # place a 1-0 boomerang monkey and a 1-1 ninja monkey on the end of the second curve # place a 1-1 sniper monkey in second curve # level up the spike factory to 2-1 and place another 2-1 spike factory beside it # buy all your unlocked upgrades I manage to pass it before I had any monkey knowledge, I didn't need any pineapples, spike stacks, red hot spikes, bonus monkeys, or monkey boosts, and I didn't lose any lives. Good luck! Qwertyxp2000 the second's strategy I had $1850 starting cash. First, save the first two Engineers. Place each one near where it had got out of its cage. Then upgrade the first one to 2/0. Try to upgrade some to 3/0-2. Put the next 3/0-2 adjacent to the other side of the path, and attempt to make its radius occupy as much path as possible. I countered pesky camos and leads with a 2/2 Monkey Apprentice, near and slightly in front of the engineers. Save more Engineers after upgrading the others to 3/x. The next one I put was a 2/3. Even though I unnecessarily saved the last two, I still managed to complete the mission without losing any lives! Because I had beat this mission before Version 1.7; no Monkey Knowledge is required in this strategy, although it is advisable to rank up the Monkey Engineer to Rank 3. Vgas3000's Method I had $1550 starting cash and immediately freed one engineer. Then I put a 0/1 Monkey Buccaneer on the first "water" area. Gradually upgrade it to 2/2, then save a bit for 2/3. You should be insured for the next 5-6 rounds because camo and lead are taken care of. A few will leak but not enough to make you fail. Next, try to get the Monkey Engineer to 2/2, then get a Boomerang Monkey to 2/2 on the first curve of the track. Upgrade the Engineer to 2/3, then the Boomerang to 2/3 as well. Finally, get a second Boomerang Monkey next to the first to 2/3. And that's how I managed to win the tile. Not as good as Qwerty's, but it works. Gallery Engineer Rescue tile captured.PNG|A captured Engineer Rescue tile Caged Engineer.png|Caged Engineer art Trapped Engineer.png|Uncaptured tile Trivia * If players sell an Engineer, players do not have to pay $450 to put him back on the track. * The price to free each Engineer does not lower with Monkey Knowledge, since it counts as an Activated Ability that only works if the player has sufficient cash. However, unlike most other Activated Abilities, they can be used even if a round hasn't started. * Players can upgrade the Engineer to any upgrade in this level. * Players don't have to free all of the 5 engineers to win. Therefore, trying to free all 5 does not give an instant win. Category:BMC Special Missions Category:Monkey Engineer Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile